Tikki/Relationships
Marinette Dupain-Cheng Plagg Tikki and Plagg "know each other very well." In "The Dark Owl", she sees Plagg after Marinette and Adrien detransform, warning him to be quiet when he reacts in surprise to the situation. Generously, she shares a macaron with him.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/690812112290107393 In "Sandboy", Tikki and Plagg work well at making plans along with Wayzz, Tikki is the only kwami inside the Miracle Box who recognized his lies. She gets annoyed when he calls her "Sugarcube" and calls him "Stinky Sock", yet they both share the same concern about being able to get in contact with Nooroo. Despite not remembering their wielders or that they are kwamis, Tikki tries to convince Plagg to help them instead of leaving when Plagg refuses she calls him selfish and a total coward. She spends some brief time with Plagg in "Reflekdoll", while guarding their jewels however when Reflekta and her sentimoster attacked. Tikki briefly panicked but was kept on task by Plagg, when she was still hesitant he assured her that everything would be fine. Just like Ladybug has to keep an eye on Cat Noir, Tikki does the same for Plagg at times done in "Kwamibuster", where she believed that they should tell their owners. However, when captured Tikki prevented Plagg from using his powers because he couldn't control it annoyed that his obsession got them in trouble. Wayzz Tikki and Wayzz are friends, having a good, fun-loving companionship, playing with each other around Wang Fu's room in "The Collector" and drinking tea together on top of the phonograph in "Robostus". They also share the same curiosity of modifying their powers during "Syren". In "Sandboy", the two planned how to contact with Nooroo along with Plagg, showing that they can work together. Master Wang Fu Tikki knows Wang Fu, referring to him as the Great Guardian. Being very loyal to him, she trusts his choice for Marinette to be the new Ladybug, and she is familiar with his healing abilities and asks for Marinette to take her to him in "Princess Fragrance". When she recognizes the Miraculous spellbook in Adrien's possession in "Volpina", she obtains it, unbeknownst to Adrien, and goes with Marinette to give it back to Wang Fu at his shop, knowing he needs the book and believing it's time Marinette meets him officially. In "Syren", she begged Master Wang to tell her the secrets of modifying her powers but was given a stern warning of what would have if she was captured with that knowledge, understanding she obeyed Master Wang's command not to follow them. Also in "Sandboy", she along with Wayzz and Marinette apologize to Master Fu for going behind his back but was quickly forgiven. In "Backwarder", when she was aware that Master Fu has crush on someone like Marinette she finds it very sweet as well as surprising when he chooses Marinette to be the next guardian. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Alya Césaire Tikki has never met Alya, but she is aware that she is Marinette's best friend and knows how important she is to Marinette, commenting that both are lucky to have each other. However, she sometimes worries that Alya will find out that Marinette is Ladybug and expose her secret identity to everyone, but so far, she and Marinette have been able to figure out ways to prevent her discovering the truth. She also is willing to reveal interesting info to Alya, leading her and Marinette to a papyrus that reveals the existence of the Ancient Egyptian Ladybug and the many years Ladybug has been around in "The Pharaoh". Tikki does show some concern for Alya when she gets akumatizied in "Lady Wifi". She finds her dating advice helpful, and she expresses minor disappointment when Marinette doesn't listen to her in "Animan". When the Scarlet akuma swarm invaded the school in "Ladybug", Tikki noticed that Alya resisted the akumas aware that she still believed in Marinette. Chloé Bourgeois While having never interacted with Chloé, Tikki finds her just as irritating as Marinette does. In "Guitar Villain", Tikki describes Chloé referring to herself in the third person as annoying. In "Princess Fragrance", for a while, she is stuck pretending to be a toy because Chloé mistakes her as one, doesn't return her to Marinette, and presents her to Prince Ali as a gift. Like everyone, Tikki is aware that Chloé is responsible for most of the akumatized villains. In "Malediktator", when she heard that Chloé was leaving for New York, like Marinette she took pleasure in it because fewer people would be akumatized. In "Animaestro", Tikki also finds Chloé's ideas to be bad ones and doesn't waste her time in listening or taking part in them. Despite her irritation towards Chloé, Tikki does care about her to some degree as she believes that Marinette did the right thing by ending her adventures as Queen Bee to protect her. Nooroo Tikki was aware that Nooroo's powers were being used for evil and promises to free him one day. In "Sandboy", Tikki shows great concern for him when he has to spend his birthday alone and misses him dearly. Tom Dupain & Sabine Cheng Despite not meeting them in person Tikki can tell that Marinette loves them dearly. During "Timebreaker", she was amazed that Tom and Sabine had been together for twenty years and showed great concern for them when they were struck in "Malediktator". She finds the sweater Marinette made for her father for his birthday in "Bakerix" great.